total drama death
by totaldramaaaaaaa
Summary: Chris has bought a all new island and he hopes to get many more ratings this year read as fourteen members fight it out Rated T for some violence and just plain total drama stuff
1. the begining

This Is my first time trying a total drama fan fic so no flames please I will try to do one full episode every chapter so yeah forgive me for any spelling mistakes guys and the new season of total drama is coming! Its pahkitew island Yay! Just to let you know this is just intro's this chapter so yeah

A man with stubble walks into a camera's view

"Hello my name is Chris Miclain and This season of total drama will be the best yet well that's what the ratings say and every thing I know says ratings never lie and today were on a new island called the island of death spooky. Fourteen vic... I mean contestants will be competing here for the next two months every episode I will put these people through challenge after challenge. Some days the winners will get rewards but other days the losers have to get rid of a player. This place Is cold I'm going back to my hotel room" Chris walks away * Theme song *

Chris walks up wearing a parka "My producers are saying I can not do the season from inside my room so yeah Here is the first contestant he has been known to punch holes in walls. It's Carson!" a boy walks off a ship and looks around

"Chris I hate you and you hate me I know that I'm going around first so do you so if we don't talk every thing will be fine." "Ok Carson you do that." Chris edges away "Next we have for the first time a member of a former contestants family is here. His name is Marcus!" A boy with yellow and neon blue streaks in his hair walks off the boat

"Chris! Chris! Chris!" "What?!" "My sister has told me so much about you how you unfairly took her out on world tour when it was that greedy Al guy I mean really Sierra should have won! and thing is Just to let you know I even though I am the younger brother I am going to protect her right! Also It's not one It's Actually four past members Mike My Brother's Wives sisters husband Zoey Mike's Wife Heather My Mothers Cousins Daughter and Heather's Husband Al" *CONFESSIONAL* 'Marcus' "My sister should have won last season I am not giving up I'll win for us sis,Cody I miss you guys already."

'Carson' "Really not a kid like her again!"

"The next contestant has swallowed fire he has been given more speeding tickets then movie tickets here is Nick!" A boy wearing a scarf struts off the boat and smiles at the camera "Now for our first female contestant you don't want to meet her in a dark alley though she will charm the living daylights out of you its Hail!" A girl with glasses is doing gymnastics and flips off the boat "Well that was nice well done" Chris snaps his fingers and chef sneaks up behind her when hail turns around and kicks him in the crotch and chef falls into the water and Chris laughs "Nice one some one get Chef some ice please really it looks like he needs it" Hail smiles at Marcus and he smiles back "Now for the next female she has broken more guys hearts then a movie star but as delicate as a flower her name Is Nicole! A girl reading a book steps directly off the boat into the water

"Chris! You told the boat not to go far enough!" "So what if I did what are you gonna do I'm in charge here!" *CONFESSIONAL* 'Nicole' "That Chris guy really annoys me I mean I am so ticked off at him now!" 'Marcus' Nice one Chris Who thought that seeing someone fall in water was so funny!" 'Hail' Chris I know that was cruel and all but still awesome Marcus though I wonder" 'Marcus' Who does that girl think she is yelling at Chris? And why is it that Hail is so amazing?" Marcus snaps up realizing what he said "No Marcus she is your competition your enemy just in the way of you winning one million dollars!But do I want the money over love Hey Sierra help me if your watching help me! Send me notes bribe Chris do something so I can be more assured!"

"The next member of the season his name is Hayden and he has not passed fourth grade yet and he is seventeen!" A boy with a shirt that said I'm stupid instead of I'm with stupid "Stay away from the cave man and he will not hurt you." Chris laughs hard "Sorry Hayden had to do that bro the next one coming is Casey! Casey has all ways been pampered by his family all his life in a family home and he hopes to win to add to his family fortune" A boy wearing sunglasses walks off the deck and trips on a loose board on the deck and falls in the water and Chris laughs again "Its time for the last two boys on the game the first one Is Mason The athlete the champion the swimmer here he is folks put your hands together to see chef have a swim off with him later in the season maybe I don't really care" Mason Is water skiing "Freaking show off the last boy here is Brendan the boy with ADHD. Now for the next girl Her name is Ashley she sleeps under the stars any time she can and has been known to cry when any thing dies even if it's a worm or a tree. A girl with green highlights in her hair and a moon shaped pendant swinging from her neck walks off onto the dock and looks around

"You do know this place is unsanitary right?Chris do you have any thing to protect animals? If you don't I am leaving and going to call some cleanup crews to run you into the ground Chris!" "Of course we do heh." Chris said with a forced chuckle "The next one Lisa A farm girl growing up and has been trained at roping cattle here she is" A girl in a cowboy hat jumps off the ship ten feet away and sticks the landing on Casey who just climbed out of the water

"Oh sorry Did not mean to land on ya you alright?

"I'm Fine no thanks to you my name is Casey remember when your being booted off" "The next girls name is Lilly! She has been voted actually least likely to be related to Heather" A girl with a Bright blue halter top walks off the boat and smiles at every one *CONFESSIONAL* 'Marcus' "No wonder why she is nice! Though Heather is funny she is pure evil I should know Heather is my Family its a riot at reunions though reminds me of Total drama All stars."

"Now for our last two girls Alice first This girl is famous for her art of poetry and imitations of people."

"And imitations of people" The girl said in a flawless Chris voice "Ah! where did you come from? " Oh me? Nowhere you need to know just hand me the cash and I will leave." "No can do miss prissy princess this money will not be yours till the end of the game witch I hope never happens. Really get rid of her first." "Chris shut up and tell us who else where going against!" "Hail don't get testy." "Hail don't get testy. Chris shut up!" Hail and Chris yell this at the same time "Stop it!" "The next and final contestant is Lia she has fought many foes in a battle arena she will beat you in boxing here she is!" A muscular girl walks off the boat waving at the camera

"My Name is Lia and I came to win this!" "All of you your first challenge will decide what team your on you need to find one of the fourteen idols on the island if you can't find one by sundown your gone forever and can't come back unless we allow you to mess with peoples heads." Chris laughs " There are four in a ten yard radius near this dock once you find yours you will stand by the poles that are the same color of your idol I will explain the challenge later go!


	2. Climb Climb my Team Climb!

"Last time on total drama We met fourteen new contestants. The first challenge was for them to find one of the fourteen idols and bring them to the pole that is the same color of their idol. Wish the New kids luck there gonna need it." Chris laughs *Theme song*

Marcus and Hail are talking about what there going to do

"Hail how bout me and you work together to find idols? That way we might be on the same team!"

"Your chatty about as chatty as..." "NO!" Marcus wailed before she could say the name of the old revenge of the island cast member "She is nothing like me! She was eliminated first that won't happen to me!" Marcus started breathing hard "Calm down I was joking. You take things serious much?" Hail said as she laughed *CONFESSIONAL* 'Marcus' "That girl is messing with my head I need help Major help but I don't need chef in trouble and every one he has helped lost hard. I hope to at least make it to the team merge if I do I have a huge chance of winning then! Lets just hope Hail does not make it there because if she does I will be horribly distracted like heather in allstars and world tour. I can not stop thinking would it be good if she did though." 'Hail' "Marcus Is crazy! I mean really he is so jumpy if you talk to him about losing what is wrong with him? With a personality like his he will be eliminated! But I do have to edmit he is kinda cute when he does that." *End CONFESSIONAL* The camera flashes to Mason and Lilly

"Hey Lilly where do you think the idol is?" Mason said when he saw a dark blue idol "Never mind!" Mason yelled as he ran off

"Darn it! Where is it!" The camera Flashes to Nicole and Nick Nick is digging into the grand

"You know this would be a lot easier if you would stop throwing dirt at me"

"I'm sorry But you never know what could be under here like this Dark Red thing shaped like a tiny statue! Or this Coconut with a face painted on it" The idol is thrown backwards and hits Nicole in the head "Hey! watch where your throwing wait whats this?" Nick turns his head hey that's my red statue I found it give it back!" Nick starts to chase Nicole when he trips on a tree branch and falls on a dark blue statue "Oww! Ah a statue perfect." The camera flashes back to Marcus and Hail "Hail I found a red Idol You?" "Same lets get to the red pole." The camera flashes to Lilly "Where is it? Wait what is this?" Lilly pulls a dark blue idol out of a tree "Great I'm on the team with the jock." The camera flashes to Carson and Brendan

"Where do you think the idols are dude?"

"Did you just call me dude?! Do you know what I did to the last guy who called me dude? It was ugly I tell you Ugly! just as Ugly as this blue statue thing!" "Carson what are you talking about..." Brendan sees the idol and shrieks in annoyance and runs away to the dock to look for the remaining two there the camera flashes to the contestants by the pole when Brendan and Casey run to the red pole Casey with visible bee stings then Lisa runs to the blue pole "Well done contestants!" Chris yelled over a megaphone "The team names are the Broken Bones! And the Grinning Skulls the members of the grinning skulls are Mason, Nick, Carson, Lisa, Lilly you still need two more members team Skulls! Now for the Broken bones! Your team is Nicole, Marcus, Hail, Brendan, and Casey You both need two more once you get them your challenge is for one of you to grab your team flag with your marker on it! skulls yours is a skull and Bones yours is a arm broken in two sorry we did not have enough in the budget" "In other words Chris spent enough money to stop us from any of us to have any chance to live here happy including chef and he is living like a king." Marcus starts to cry "Sierra Help me!" *CONFESSIONAL* 'Mason' "Marcus is such a crybaby he really needs to man up or his team is going to kick him out." *End CONFESSIONAL*

"Run! Run away from the forest! I angered some bees while pulling out this blue statue from a hive!" "Calm down Hayden step by Lisa." "Guys guys I found a red statue!" "Great now she is on our team." "Hey what was that? Who do you think you are Marcus?" "Break it up guys save it for the challenge!"

"Shut it Chris" "Alice your here great it seems your on team bone skulls you need one more!"

"Don't worry I'm here! I found a blue idol!" "took you long enough Lia! go stand by Mason now contestants your first challenge is to climb your pole in any way you want I don't care. After you get to the top grab your flag and climb down but here's a twist you need to climb down upside down! And to make it worse if you fail your team is sending some one home!" "And sending some one home!" "Shut up Alice! You have 10 minutes to get it down and on the ground Go!" *CONFESSIONAL* 'Marcus' "Great a climbing challenge first thing just what I needed!" *END CONFESSIONAL* Lilly and Hail start climbing the pole "Your not winning this Hail!" "Try me!" Lilly takes one hand off and starts rubbing it on her shirt "Chris what is on this pole?" "Itching powder combined with a infusion of poison ivy you getting itchy yet?" Chris laughs when Hail hears this she lets go and falls on her back "NO!" "Looks like its me winning this!" Lilly grabs the flag and stuffs in in her mouth and turns upside down and slides and lands hard on her head "Ow! Ow ow ow!" "are you ok Lilly?" "What does it matter to you your on a different team and we just won!" "I'm sorry I was just being kind." "Then stop being kind mental case!" "My name is not mental case it's Brendan!" "Guys stop fighting! Leave that for later! I will see team bone at the bonfire tonight team skulls go take a rest you need it or you can watch what happens tonight either way" the camera pans away and comes back at night with the Broken bones sitting near a fire "Tonight the following people are safe Brendan! Nicole! Hayden! Casey! and Marcus! Hail Alice you two are on the chopping block Hail you lost your team the challenge. Alice you were quite annoying to all of us who is going home tonight? the lucky loser is ... Hail!" "NO!" "Just kidding Marcus sorry Alice not really tonight we have a all new elimination device you are going home off of the Volcano of shame I know it looks like a normal plastic volcano but once you slide in it launches you fifty feat in the air and with its angle will maybe get you to the target or maybe not I don't really care. Get in Alice." Alice sighs "You where so annoying and now your gone finally!" "You are the annoying one Hail and Marcus I can tell that you are into her! This is not the last time you will see me! Not now not ever!" Chef picks her up and stuffs her into the volcano and Chris shoots her away *CONFESSIONAL* 'Hail' "Could it be that he loves me? I don't under stand but I think I love him too!" 'Marcus' How did she know! there is no way she could have known that! But yes I love her! There is something wrong with me I learned nothing from my sister!" *End CONFESSIONAL* The camera flashes to Chris standing by the volcano "Tonight we had our first elimination and it's impossible for it to be the last Who will be next to go find out next time on total drama Death!


End file.
